


Lightning Bolt

by TiffanyF



Category: CSI: Miami
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-03
Updated: 2013-02-03
Packaged: 2017-11-28 00:18:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/668119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiffanyF/pseuds/TiffanyF
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SPOILERS FOR SEASON 7 EPISODE COLLATERAL DAMAGE<br/>The events in the morgue make Horatio realize that he's being silly and, after talking with Kyle, makes a move to not only thank Ryan, but to change both their lives forever. Don't own 'em and don't make money from these.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lightning Bolt

“Mr. Wolfe, please.”

Ryan and Eric looked up from the paperwork they were filling out. “Go on, I got it,” Eric said.

“You sure?”

“Yeah, you can make it up to me next time.”

“All right, thanks.” Ryan made his way out and down the hall to where his boss was waiting. “What’s up, H?”

“Come with me, please, Mr. Wolfe,” Horatio said as he slipped on his sunglasses. “We need to talk and here is not the place to do it.”

Ryan’s mind started racing as he tailed Horatio out to the Hummer. He couldn’t think of anything he’d done wrong, at least not lately. “Horatio, what’s going on?”

“You’re not in trouble, Mr. Wolfe,” Horatio replied. “But I need to talk with you about what happened in the morgue with Dr. Price.”

“You know about that?”

“Kyle is worried about her,” Horatio replied. “Ryan, I understand why you did what you did, but she needs help. I need to know what you saw so I can get her the help she needs before her life is over and our lab is hurt in the process.”

“She’s in denial, Horatio; I don’t know that we can help her right now. But those pills were the only thing she was thinking about after the explosion.”

“I can see I’m going to have to speak with her,” Horatio sighed. He parked the Hummer. “Please come in, there’s something else as well.”

Ryan had been to Horatio’s house a couple of time for team dinners, but had never actually been in Horatio’s house before. He had a half bath just off the kitchen that they used during the dinners, which were always held outside. Ryan got the impression that Horatio guarded his private life and space closely and was a little awed that he was being let in.

“Would you like something to drink?” Horatio asked. “I don’t keep alcohol in the house since Kyle moved in, but we have water, soda and juice.”

“And coffee?” Ryan smiled.

“Of course, please make yourself at home. I’ll be right back.”

Ryan found himself alone in the living room. He could’ve followed Horatio back to the kitchen, but it had been a long day and he was still a little shaky from the explosion earlier. And the sofa looked soft and inviting. He sank down on it with a soft moan and closed his eyes.

“Are you holding up all right, Ryan?” Horatio asked softly when he joined the young man on the sofa. He put two mugs of coffee on the table and leaned back.

“Yeah, I’m fine, H,” Ryan replied. He opened his eyes and turned his head towards his boss. “It’s just been a long day.”

“Yes, it has,” Horatio agreed. “Kyle told me what you did today, Ryan, and I don’t know that I’ll ever be able to thank you. You saved my son’s life today and coached him through the shock.”

“I just did what I’d do for anyone,” Ryan insisted.

Horatio nodded and reached out, running the back of a finger softly along Ryan’s cheekbone. “You and I are a lot alike, Ryan,” he whispered. “The events today made me realize how stupid I’ve been.”

“H?”

“I’ve been waiting, hoping you’d realize how I feel about you and approach me,” Horatio continued. “But having you so close to death made me realize that the best thing to do would be to tell you.”

Ryan was stunned. He leaned into the soft touch and let his eyes close again. “How do you feel, Horatio?”

“If this isn’t love already, Ryan, then it will be very, very soon,” Horatio said softly. “And I want nothing more than to take you to both my bed and my heart.”

“I’ve waited so long to hear those words,” Ryan said. He felt the sofa dip, opened his eyes and found Horatio’s blue eyes closer than he’d ever seen them before. “Where’s Kyle?”

“Helping to clean up the morgue, he’ll be home later,” Horatio said. “But he knows how I feel and that you might be here. He helped me figure out that I needed to talk with you and he doesn’t care.”

“He’s definitely your son, H,” Ryan smiled. “I’d love to see your bedroom.”

Horatio leaned in and closed his mouth over Ryan’s with a soft moan. He wasn’t sure exactly when his feelings for the young man had changed, he was just very happy that they were returned. Horatio wasn’t sure what he would’ve done if Ryan rejected him.

Ryan moaned as well and let his lips open in invitation; one Horatio took and slipped in to taste his new lover for the first time. The angle was awkward and uncomfortable, forcing Horatio to break the kiss far sooner than he wanted.

“Come with me to my bed, Ryan?” he whispered.

“Yes,” Ryan whispered in reply.

Horatio stood and held out a hand for his lover. Ryan smiled, stood and took it. “Have you done this before, Ryan?”

“Enough to know what’s going to happen. And I like both top and bottom, Horatio.”

“So do I, but tonight I would love to be able to make love with you.”

Ryan stepped into Horatio’s bedroom and turned to his lover. “That sounds wonderful,” he said as he reached to undo his tie.

“Let me, Ryan,” Horatio said. He moved in closer to his young lover and slowly started to remove Ryan’s clothes. Once Ryan’s chest was bare, Horatio moved him to the bed and encouraged him to lie back. Then he slowly took off Ryan’s jeans, underwear, sock and shoes. “So perfect,” he said gazing down on his now naked lover. “So mine.”

“Let me see you, Horatio,” Ryan said.

Horatio stepped away from the bed and slipped off his suit jacket. He draped it over a chair and started to slowly slip each button through the hole, keeping his chest covered until the last moment. As his hands fell to his belt, Horatio heard Ryan’s breath catch and smiled, happy that his body caused such a look on Ryan’s face. The red head knew that age was catching up with him and he was nowhere near as perfect as Ryan.

“Tell me you have the supplies we need, Horatio,” Ryan said as his eyes took in his now naked lover.

“Of course,” Horatio murmured. He crawled onto the bed and up until he was over his lover. Ryan reached up, cupped a hand around Horatio’s neck and pulled him down for a kiss. Horatio’s tongue found its way back into Ryan’s mouth as he settled his weight carefully onto Ryan’s body. The younger man’s legs spread open, allowing Horatio to settle even closer. They moaned as their erections came together and Ryan thrust up a little.

Horatio broke the kiss and used his lips to nip down Ryan’s chin and neck to his chest. Ryan’s eyes opened a little and he watched the red head as it moved down his body. He couldn’t help but moan when Horatio’s lips sealed around a nipple and started sucking.

Horatio slowly shifted to the side, still tormenting Ryan’s nipples, and reached for the supplies he kept stashed in the bedside drawer. Ryan saw what he was doing and shifted, bringing his knees up and spread his legs.

“So eager,” Horatio said softly. “Do you want my touch so badly, Ryan?”

“Oh yeah,” Ryan replied. “I’ve been waiting way too long for this and don’t want to have to anymore.”

“I’ll take care of you,” Horatio promised. He sat back on his heals and poured some lube into his hand. Ryan watched as his lover carefully coated a finger thoroughly and reached towards him. Just before the slick finger slid into his body, Horatio’s mouth opened and covered the head of Ryan’s erection.

He wanted to taste Ryan’s climax, but Horatio also knew they were both too wound up to do anything long or overly complex. There would be plenty of time to explore later, once the urgent edge was gone.

Ryan groaned as Horatio slid more fingers into him, spreading the lube around and opening his body for what was coming next.

“Horatio, now,” Ryan moaned. “I need you in me, now.”

“Are you sure?” Horatio wiped his hands on his bed spread and picked up the condom packet. “You’re tight.”

“I like it to sting a little,” Ryan blushed.

The red head grinned and leaned in to kiss Ryan again. “We have a lot to discover about each other,” he whispered. Horatio picked up the lube and coated his erection before he moved into position and took Ryan’s hips in his hands. “Ready, Ryan?”

“Yes.” The single word turned into a hiss as Horatio thrust forward, the head of his cock pushing into and opening Ryan. It did sting, but it just made him moan and press in for more. Horatio watched Ryan’s face closely as he pushed forward, but didn’t see anything but pleasure and arousal there. When he bottomed out, Horatio held still, hoping to give Ryan time to adjust, but Ryan started pushing back against him. “Move, Horatio, you won’t hurt me.”

Horatio moaned and set a slow rhythm, enjoying the slide of his erection in and out of Ryan’s body, eyes down so he could watch as he vanished into his lover’s body. Ryan managed to wrap his legs around Horatio’s chest, changing the angle so on the next thrust in Horatio’s cock pushed against his prostate. Ryan cried out, his hands fisted in the spread and thrust back against Horatio.

“Touch yourself, Ryan,” Horatio panted. He was getting close to his climax and wanted to see Ryan come apart under him first.

Ryan managed to free a hand from the tangle of the covers and wrapped it around his erection, trying to match the strokes to Horatio’s thrust, but found he was moving faster because he was growing frantic to climax.

Horatio thrust in and paused for a second, his cock resting on Ryan’s prostate. “Now, Ryan,” he murmured as he pulled back and rammed forward again. The sudden shock pushed Ryan over the edge and he was only able to lie there dazed when the spasms stopped and watched as Horatio kept thrusting until his head dropped and he came, slumping down onto Ryan with a soft moan.

“You’re amazing,” Ryan murmured as he kissed Horatio’s sweaty neck.

“You too,” Horatio replied. He slipped out of Ryan’s body and rolled onto his back with a sigh. 

They used the bed spread to clean up before crawling under the sheet and blanket, curling up and falling asleep tangled together. When Kyle got home and found them in the same position he just smiled and shut the door to the bedroom. He was glad his father was happy.


End file.
